Potter Dancing In a Field of Plot Bunnies
by LadyLaceBlack
Summary: Just some ideas that popped into my head. Not sure if I'll actually turn them into fanfics. If anyone else wants to use these ideas, they are more then welcome to. Just let me know so that I can enjoy reading them too. *grins* Each chapter is a different bunny.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Field of Plot Bunnies

 **Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling and associates own _Harry Potter_ and all characters from the series. Any characters I make are completely fictional and neither belongs in the original _Harry Potter_ series nor in real life. I am writing this for fun, not profit.

 **Summary:** Just some ideas that popped into my head. Not sure if I'll actually turn them into fanfics. If anyone else wants to use these ideas, they are more then welcome to. Just let me know so that I can enjoy reading them too. *grins* Each Chapter is a different bunny.

 _ **Chapter 1 ~ Lily Lynn Evans… or is it Riddle?**_

Harry sighed as the potion went from an acid green color to a nice dark purple that seemed to have red glitter in it. Looking at Hermione, the two grinned.

"As I told you at the beginning of this class, this potion will show you part of your wizarding ancestry. As this potion is a bit… temperamental, it may show just a few of your most recent ancestors, or it may show your family all the way back to a thousand years. If you are muggleborn, then it will just show your name. Now, if you all are finished, you will prick your finger with the, sterile, needle provided and allow a drop to fall on the parchment. Then you will take three drops of the potion, and drop it on top of the blood. As this is the easiest step, if any of you dunderheads manage to mess it up, I will strangle you myself."

A whimper could be heard from Neville's direction and Hermione tried to shoot the boy an encouraging look, but at Snape's scowl both Harry and Hermione hastened to grab their needles. Hermione went first and Harry watched as the potion and blood lingered for a moment before shifting to spell out _Hermione Jean Granger_. After a second, a line appeared above her name and started to build her family tree. Though Hermione's name was red, Hermione's father's name was blue and her mother's name was purple. And while the tree went no further than her father's name on that side of her family, they line continued to add more purple names to Hermione's mother's ancestors until it finally reached red names.

Both Harry and Hermione gapped as they saw the names _Filch_ and _McGonagall_.

"Well, Miss Granger, it seems as though you're not as muggleborn as everyone thought… Potter! Why haven't you tested your blood yet?!"

Harry scowled but pricked his finger and got to work. It didn't take long and Harry smiled as he saw his parent's names appear in red above his, his mother's showing up as _Lily Lynn_ _Evans_ , being as that was her maiden name. Above _James Charlus Potter's_ name came two more names, _Charlus James Potter_ and _Dorea Violetta Black_. The names continued to climb above his father's and Harry smiled before looking back at his mother's name, hoping that his mother was the descendant of squibs, like Hermione.

Harry blinked in confusion for a second as he saw that his mother's mother was listed as _Rosalie Leanne Evans nee' White_. Her name was in blue, showing that she was a muggle. But Lily's father wasn't listed as an Evans… in fact, Harry's eyes bugged out as he saw the name in red lettering. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. Harry gapped at the name and next to him, Hermione gasped. Above Riddle's name, were listed _Merope Cecilia Gaunt_ and _Tom Elliot Riddle_.

"Well Potter? Find any new…"

Harry glanced up in time to see the shock on Snape's face as the man paled, before the parchment was snatched from the table.

"Potter, stay after class today."

Harry managed to nod through the fog quickly enveloping his mind before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Field of Plot Bunnies

 **Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling and associates own _Harry Potter_ and all characters from the series. Any characters I make are completely fictional and neither belongs in the original _Harry Potter_ series nor in real life. I am writing this for fun, not profit.

 **Summary:** Just some ideas that popped into my head. Not sure if I'll actually turn them into fanfics. If anyone else wants to use these ideas, they are more then welcome to. Just let me know so that I can enjoy reading them too. *grins* Each chapter is a different bunny.

 _ **Chapter 2 ~ Stella Rose Black**_

"Why the hell do we have a Slytherin in Headquarters?!"

Harry heard Hermione sigh at Ron's outburst. The Slytherin, a girl, wasn't one he knew, as she was in Ginny's year. She was pretty, with curling black hair and honey eyes. Her features were similar to Sirius', but softer and didn't look bad on the girl.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, I thought you would see that not all Slytherins were bad. After all, we do have Severus here very often."

Ron continued to grumble, and Sirius snorted in the corner.

"That's enough Albus. I'll introduce her."

Everyone but Dumbledore looked in surprise at Moody.

"Thank you Alastor. Good day everyone."

And with that, Dumbledore swept from the room. Pretty soon everyone went back to staring at the Slytherin girl, but Mad-Eye hobbled up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Stella Rose. She is the daughter of Roselia, who, many of you don't know, was the younger sister of Madam Rosmerta."

Surprise could be seen on all the younger occupants of Grimmauld Place and a mild curiosity could be seen on the older occupants.

"Until now, Rosmerta and I have been caring for the girl."

"Woah! Why were you helping?!"

Mad-Eye scowled at Ron's wide-eyed outburst before he huffed.

"If you must know, Rosmerta and Roselia are part of the Moody family. In fact, they are my first cousins."

Now everyone in the room were staring in surprise, trying to process that Madam Rosmerta was related to this man.

"Black! You had a one night stand with little Roselia on the night that young Potter was born, correct?!"

"Well-I-uh, I-I-I, was drunk! And-"

"No excuse! Black! Meet Stella Rose Black, your daughter!"

A thud could be heard throughout the entire house as Sirius fainted, Kreacher cackling in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Field of Plot Bunnies

 **Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling and associates own _Harry Potter_ and all characters from the series. Any characters I make are completely fictional and neither belongs in the original _Harry Potter_ series nor in real life. I am writing this for fun, not profit.

 **Summary:** Just some ideas that popped into my head. Not sure if I'll actually turn them into fanfics. If anyone else wants to use these ideas, they are more then welcome to. Just let me know so that I can enjoy reading them too. *grins* Each chapter is a different bunny.

 _ **Chapter 3 ~ The Seven Deadly Sins**_

A third side to the war has arrived. No one knows who leads it. They just know him by the alias of Acedia. He is followed by seven people, only known by the following names: Pride, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. They kill Death Eaters and the members of the Order of the Phoenix equally. They Obliviate muggles about the existence of the magical world, whether those muggles have magical family members or not. They kill muggles that abuse children, just as they kill magical folk that do the same.

Their real identities are hidden. They wear grey cloaks, white cloths to cover their lower face and black sunglasses to cover their eyes. They wear white gloves over their hands, and black boots on their feet. Their symbol is that of a snake and a phoenix curled protectively around the Deathly Hallows.

No one knows what their real stance on the war is.

No one knows that they are no older than school children.

No one knows that the "Savior of the Light", Harry Potter, is Acedia.

And no one but Acedia and his seven deadly generals know his reason for his choice to create his own side in the war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Potter Dancing in a Field of Plot Bunnies

 **Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling and associates own _Harry Potter_ and all characters from the series. Any characters I make are completely fictional and neither belongs in the original _Harry Potter_ series nor in real life. I am writing this for fun, not profit.

 **Pairings:** DM/HP, PP/?, BZ/?

 **Rating:** R

 **Warnings:** male/male, slash, sexual situations, excessive drinking

 **Summary:** After the war, everyone needs to loosen up. So a small group of Slytherins start up a Club where witches and wizards, of any blood status, can party on the weekends. Harry isn't sure why he goes. Maybe for the alcohol. Maybe for the blond Slytherin who didn't give him up to Voldemort when he had the chance.

 **Chapter 4 ~ Dragon's Heart**

Harry wasn't sure why he was allowing Ron to drag him there. Hell, he wasn't sure why Ron wanted to go in the first place since it was run by Ron's arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

But here he was, standing in line waiting to get into the only Wizarding Nightclub in Britain, Narcosis.

"ID?"

The bouncer wasn't even looking at them as he held out his hand and Harry wondered how many underage kids got in by using their parents' ID's. But Harry pulled his out and handed it over, the bouncer barely glanced at it before he handed it back and waved him in. Harry waited for Ron and they both walked in, suddenly being near deafened by music as they past a silence ward. The place was crowded by scantily dressed witches and wizards, and a stage stood on the other side of the room. Fairy lights of all colors zipped around the ceiling and the dance floor glowed and kept shifting colors to the beat of the music.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Ron dragged Harry over to the bar and ordered them a shot of something called "Dragon's Bite" from Pansy Parkinson, the bartender.

At first, it went down smooth, but then it seemed to explode in his stomach, causing pain all the way to his chest.

"The Hell Ron?! Why'd you pick a drink like that?!"

Harry coughed out as he rubbed his chest. Ron just chuckled in between his coughing.

"I heard it was a good drink."

"Who told you that? George?!"

Ron's silence answered Harry's question for him. Harry rolled his eyes at the red-head, who grinned sheepishly, before he looked up at the chalkboard menu.

"How about… Blaze Trail?"

Ron happily obliged. They got their shots, which went down like fire with a kick of sweetness here and there.

For the next half-hour, the two boys tried different shots. They were just about to take a shot of a drink called "Tryst" when a familiar head of blonde hair headed their way from behind the bar.

"Didn't expect to see you here Potter."

"What? You didn't think I drank?"

"No… I didn't think you partied."

"Well now you know I do."

Malfoy nodded and pulled a bottle out from under the bar as Harry and Ron took their shot. As soon as they put their glasses down, Malfoy poured the contents of the bottle into the glasses.

"Here, try this. It tastes different for everyone."

"What's it called?"

"… I'll tell you after you drink it."

Now, if Harry and Ron had been sober, they probably wouldn't have taken a drink from Malfoy without testing it first. However, being as they were quite drunk now, they just grabbed the glasses and took their shot.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!"

Harry blinked in surprise at Ron, since he'd actually liked the drink, a lot.

"Really? What'd it taste like to you?"

"… Polyjuice. Why, did it taste different for you?"

Remembering the Polyjuice incident from their second year, Harry grimaced before he answered Ron.

"Like… well, like starlight or something."

"… Starlight… How drunk are you Harry?"

Harry grinned at Ron as the boy looked at him like he was crazy. Malfoy smirked from behind the bar.

"Oh yeah! You said you'd tell us what it was after we tried it."

"I did… however, I didn't specify how long after you tried it that I would tell you."

Harry scowled at the smirking Slytherin as said blonde walked around the counter. Grabbing Harry by the wrist, Malfoy grinned.

"Come on Potter. I want to see how well you can dance in those leather trousers."

And he promptly led a blushing Harry out onto the dance floor.

 **XxXxXxXx**

The next weekend, Harry found himself at Narcosis again, though he wasn't sure why as this time he was alone. The club was just as busy as the week before and the music just as loud. As Harry walked up to the bar, he saw that Blaise Zabini was tending it tonight.

"Hey, Zabini. Could I get that one drink that… Malfoy says tastes different for everyone?"

Zabini blinked before he crossed his arms and leaned against the bar.

"Which one? We've got three."

"Uh... well, I'm not sure if it helps but it tasted like… starlight to me."

"Oh! Malfoy gave you his version then. You see, we each have our own version. Mine's called Passion Flame and Pansy's is called Floral Nectar."

"And Malfoy's…?"

"Well… if he didn't tell you, I'm not sure I should."

Zabini smirked as Harry glared, but poured him a large glass.

"Here. Draco's out dancing if you think you can convince him to tell you."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't go seeking the blond. Finishing his drink, Harry took a look around the club, but changed his mind and left early, not noticing the silver eyes that followed his retreating form.

 **XxXxXxXx**

Though Harry didn't go back the next weekend, George managed to drag him along the weekend after that, to celebrate his engagement to Angelina. The other Weasleys were already there when they arrived. Harry smiled and greeted each of them, even Ginny whom he'd broken up with a couple months previously. She was civil with him, but her greeting was definitely colder then it used to be. After that, the two exes tried to avoid each other. Halfway through the night, Harry found himself at the bar as Malfoy came up to him.

"So, is it rude of me to ask why your girlfriend has been dancing with everyone except you?"

"Considering we're not friends? A little bit, yeah. But she's not my girlfriend, so it's alright for her to dance with whoever she wants."

"Oh? What happened? Was she not as good in bed as you thought she'd be?"

Harry scowled at the smirking blonde.

"Don't talk about her like that. And I wouldn't know how good in bed she is as we never slept together."

"… So you broke up because she wouldn't put out?"

Slamming his empty glass on the counter, Harry stepped up and practically hissed in Malfoy's face.

"If you must know, we broke up because **I** wouldn't put out."

Malfoy blinked in surprise before grinning.

"What, are you one of those no-sex-till-marriage types?"

Harry snorted and leaned back against the counter, ignoring the question. Zabini popped out of nowhere and filled his glass, which Harry thanked him for, before he was once again left alone with Malfoy.

"So… did you hear about Cho Chang?"

"What about her?"

"Turns out that the Chang family has a tradition of having their sons live as girls until their early twenties. 'To understand their future wives', I guess."

"… Wait… so Cho's a…"

"Yeah, Cho is actually Chao, a **son** of the Chang family."

Harry gaped at the blond, before it dawned on him that his first crush had been a boy. A boy who looked remarkably like a girl, but a boy none the less. Harry groaned and rested his face in his hands. Next to him, the blond snickered.

"Well… at least I now know why an Asian 'girl' is taller than me."

"Potter… everyone's taller than you. And it has nothing to do with their heritage. Actually, I'm surprised at how short you are considering how powerful you are."

Harry looked up, confused.

"What?"

"… Please, don't you know? All powerful wizards are taller than their supposed to be. Their magic gives their body a boost that makes them grow taller and stronger than they normally would be… but, well, you're short and scrawny. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been starved half your life."

Malfoy was chuckling, and Harry tried to smile at the joke, but it came out as a grimace. Luckily, Malfoy didn't seem to notice and made no comment.

 **XxXxXxXx**

Harry avoided Narcosis for the following weeks, not for any really special reason other then he was swamped with work. When Harry finally did get a break he sat at home and tried to relax. But he found that after weeks of chasing down witches and wizards, he was restless in the silence of Grimmauld Place. Growling to himself, Harry tossed on a jacket and made his way to Narcosis, where he knew he'd find at least one person to talk to.

Narcosis was busy again tonight and Harry had a hard time making it through the crowd to the bar. Malfoy and Zabini were bartending tonight and, remembering something, Harry made his way to Malfoy.

"Hey! You never told me what that drink was called!"

Malfoy looked up and, seeing who it was, he smirked.

"And again, I never said **when** I'd tell you."

Growling, Harry sat on a stool and watched the two behind the bar work. After a few minutes, Zabini walked over and handed him a shot glass filled with a golden drink.

"Here, it's on the house. Pansy wants to know what you think of it."

Looking around, Harry saw Parkinson at the other end of the bar. She smiled and waggled her fingers at him as a hello and then picked up her own drink, which appeared to be the same thing she'd sent over to him, and downed it in one go. Shrugging, Harry picked up the shot and downed it, only to start gagging.

"The bloody hell Zabini, what did you give me? Perfume?"

The man laughed and shook his head.

"No, that was Floral Nectar. To Pansy, it apparently tastes like honey."

Harry shook his head and ordered some butterbeer to rid his mouth of the taste. When it was gone, Zabini handed him another shot. This one was full of different shades of red and white, causing it to look very much like a shot of fire.

"Here, this one's Passion Flame. Try it."

Apprehensive, Harry picked up the glass and hesitated before he downed it. Immediately, his entire body felt as if it was on fire and his head spun dizzily. Somebody's arm wrapped around him and steadied him, though Harry didn't feel steady at all.

"C'mon Potter, let's get you upstairs."

Harry couldn't tell who it was, the room was spinning to fast and his vision was edged with darkness, but he thought it might be Malfoy who was helping him stand. However, once Malfoy got him off the chair, they both realized that Harry's legs where to weak and shaky to hold his wait, so Malfoy picked up the blackette bridal style.

"Blaise! Help me get him upstairs! This is completely your fault!"

Harry heard Zabini chuckle and suddenly they were moving. Though Harry was dizzier then he'd even been, he didn't feel nauseous at all. However, he was very glad when they left the loud noises of the club and soon enough he was finally laid down on what seemed to be a bed.

"I didn't think he'd react that badly to your drink…"

"Oh, I wouldn't say he reacted badly… but unless Potter is looking for a strong aphrodisiac, I don't think he should drink it anymore."

"What?!"

Harry decided he agreed with Zabini as he could feel the strain against his breeches and the fire in his blood felt like he'd taken a VERY strong lust potion. He could hear Malfoy muttering darkly above him as Zabini chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry Draco. He's not my soul mate or anything. The drink just showed that if I were to have sex with him, he'd be completely overwhelmed by my skills in bed… Although… it might be nice to hear Potter panting my name with that flushed face of his."

Zabini was laughing and Harry could feel his face heating even more from the embarrassment of that visual image. Malfoy growled something at the dark-skinned boy that Harry didn't catch.

"What Dray, are you jealous? Would you like a taste of me? Oh… that's right, I've already had you in my bed, calling my name."

Malfoy made an odd, strangled sort of sound if indignation. Suddenly, the bed Harry was on bounced and Harry heard Malfoy's gasp next to his ear.

"What do you think Draco? Should I use my bedroom skills on both you and Potter. Should I tie you to the bed and make you watch as I overload his sense with pleasure, make him scream my name and beg, only so that you can fuck him as I fuck you?"

Harry could hear Malfoy panting beside him and Harry, with that strange drink in his system combined with that sound, whimpered as his lower region became painfully tight. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, as if someone had been smacked, echoed throughout the room. Harry heard something, or someone, hit the floor and then someone stormed away, their footsteps fading. Harry hissed as something brushed his leg and sent another wave a pleasure induced pain through his prick.

"Sorry about that Potter. I was just trying to convince Draco to make a move. But here," Harry felt something press into his hand, "drink that. It'll take care of the effects from that drink. You'll be exhausted afterwords so you can sleep here tonight, no one will bother you."

The footsteps started to fade and Harry didn't wait to down the contents of the vial. Pleasure exploded through him and gasped as he came. After he'd finished, darkness started to quickly fill his vision and though he knew that the mess between his thighs would be harder to clean in the morning, Harry was just to tired to care and let himself slip away.

 **XxXxXxXx**

"...-it's an alcoholic potion. We created three versions of it. Floral Nectar for Pansy, Passion Flame for Blaise, Dragon's Heart for me. They're meant help us find our 'soul mate'."

"And this has to do with Harry why?"

"Potter reacted to Dragon's Heart just like I do. Theoretically meaning he's supposed to be my soul mate. But because the potion is so new and he's the first to react, Pansy and Blaise decided to give him their versions to make sure the potion works. He reacted to Pansy's like expected."

"And Blaise's?"

"... Theoretically, if Blaise and Potter were to start dating, it would be all about sex, nothing more."

"Theoretically."

"Yes. Potter would be overwhelmed by Blaise's skill in bed, just as he was overwhelmed by the drink."

"So you're saying you believe Harry's your soul mate?"

"... Yes."

Harry's eyes shot open with shocked surprise as he shot up to a sitting position to see Malfoy and Hermione standing at the end of the bed.


End file.
